


Rewarding a Good Sheep

by Nitr0gen_Shark



Series: The Demon and His Sheep [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Begging, Dirty Talk, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Just alot of hot shit, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, Love Confessions, M/M, Master/Servant, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Tentacle Dick, basically sammy gets fucked, sheep kink?, virginity snatched
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nitr0gen_Shark/pseuds/Nitr0gen_Shark
Summary: Bendy decides to reward his very loyal prophet... But Sammy wants more...Please read the tags.
Relationships: Bendy & Sammy Lawrence, Bendy/Sammy Lawrence
Series: The Demon and His Sheep [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639753
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. The demon and the sheep

It was a normal night of sacrifice Sammy simply doing what he usually does, offering someone to his Lord. He figured nothing was too exciting about tonight... Until he recognized whom he was sacrificing.

Henry Stein.

The one Bendy never stopped talking about, the one who ruined his life and trapped him in this ever-lasting Hell. If Sammy showed him to Bendy... The demon would free him to pay him back possibly. That wasn't entirely was Sammy wanted. Oh he did want it, so badly, but then he'd have to leave Bendy. And Sammy really loved him. He was aware that loving him could be dangerous, but he didn't care. His love was to the point where he'd die for him and do whatever the demon wanted, even if it hurt Sammy. However, was it really love? Or was it just dedication and worship? Sammy didn't know the true answer to that. Perhaps a mix of both? He knew one thing for sure, however. This man is his one ticket to Bendy loving him, he hoped. That's all he could think of as he walked into the room with the microphone. He gently closed the door behind him and began to speak into the microphone, praying Bendy was listening and on his way. He pressed a button and opened a large gate in front of Henry. Then... Silence. Other than the pipes creaking faintly, it was quiet. Suddenly, Sammy heard a rumble and then screams. Henry's screams. The prophet quickly rushed back down to where Henry was. Bones snapped, blood gushing out of the victim, pained screams and body parts ruined.

But Sammy ignored that. Instead, he focused on his Lord. The one turning Henry into nothing but broken bones and blood. The creature that had blood over his claws and his hooves. The one with his tail swishing back and forth as he tore into him. A pool of blood surrounding the corpse. Once he was done, he didn't eat the body. He just left it there and turned towards Sammy. Droplets of blood dripped down from his claws.

The prophet bowed in front of him, gazing at the floor, apprehensive and excited for what's to come. "My Lord," he greets, his heart pounding wildly. Bendy walks over to him and commands him to rise. He obeyed, without hesitating. The demon has his trademark grin, unreadable and intimidating. But somehow, it seems genuine. "My prophet," he starts, his voice deep and stern. Bendy places a bloody claw to underneath Sammy's chin, quietly telling him to look up. Of course, he did. Sammy wanted to die of happiness because he touched him for the first time. "You have done so well..." The prophet felt as if he was dreaming. He was glad it was real. Bendy removed his claw from underneath his chin. He gazed at his bloody claws and blood stained gloves. "Perhaps you should be rewarded." He says, his tone sounding weird in Sammy's head for some reason. Sammy cannot tell if this was a dream or not. Before he could tell the difference in reality and his dreams, he felt something warm and wet on his neck. 

He went completely rigid. Sammy processed the cause of it and found out it was Bendy. His face turned redder than a tomato in seconds. His Lord's mouth was on his neck, he noted in shock. "My Lord!" Sammy exclaimed in confusion and slight arousal. He continues to lick him and even began to nibble at him. Sammy let out a soft moan as the demon nibbled at his collarbone. Bendy moved even lower, to his nipple and gently bit it. "Aah~" He mentally cursed at himself for moaning, but he could not stop. Bendy moved back up with a grin. 

He removed his prophet's mask and held it in one hand before leaning in and kissing him. The demon attempted to be gentle, but it was a bit rough. The sheep was surprised. But loved it. He kissed him back, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Bendy's dripping neck. He didn't know exactly what to do, he just assumed. Meanwhile, Bendy moved his hand without the mask down to Sammy's back, then down to his lower back. The demon wanted Sammy to open his mouth a bit more, so he claws trailed down to Sammy's rear and gave it a nice squeeze. The prophet gasped in shock, and Bendy slipped his tongue in and swirled it around his. Minutes passed, and kisses became rougher, less delicate and more messy. Bendy finally pulled away for some air. A string of inky saliva appeared from their lips. Once they caught their breaths, Bendy spoke. "Come with me," he gave back his mask and Sammy put it back on. Bendy whistles, and five Searchers appear from ink puddles upon the ground. He pointed to whatever was left of Henry's corpse. They creatures moved as fast as they could and immediately feasted on the corpse. Sammy shuddered at the sight and noticed Bendy was walking away so he caught up to him. 

They went out the door and Bendy made a portal big enough for both, and they walked inside of it. The demon held Sammy close as they went. They got out and Sammy looked around at the spacious room. He is in absolute awe. Bendy chuckled a little at his reaction. "Do you like it?" He questioned. His prophet nodded. "It is stunning, my Lord." He replied, his voice sounding dazed. It was a large room with TVs on the walls, playing cartoons in a loop. A throne in the middle of it, golden and big enough for two people.The room also had a door, which led to another room. The door was jet black and closed, possibly locked. Sammy watched as Bendy sat down on the throne and patted his lap, meaning he wanted Sammy to come over and sit. The sheep got the message and walked toward him and sat down, almost hesitantly. The demon placed his claws on his hips and pulled him forward a little. The blood from his claws already dried. Sammy was already a flustered mess, but Bendy just made it worse. His claws retracted and he began to pull down his prophet's straps on his overalls. "Have you done this before?" Bendy questioned suddenly, gazing at his mask. The sheep was stunned at his question, but replied. "I-I'm a virgin..." He mumbled. The demon grinned deviously, he'll be the first one to take his virginity. "Wonderful," Bendy said.

The straps were down and Bendy gave him another instruction. "Strip," he said so casually, as if they weren't about to have sex. His tone sort of soothed Sammy's nerves for a second. Sammy obeyed as always, and got off his lap and stood. With shaking fingers, he nervously pulled down his overalls and watched them pool around his feet, his cock springing out. He sat back down and felt uncomfortable under Bendy's lust-filled gaze. The demon licked his lips and smirked. "You look so damn good..." He purrs. Sammy had no idea of what to say. He remained quiet instead and blushed hard. Bendy adjusted Sammy's position so that Sammy's arms and head were on his shoulder. His hands drooping off just a little. Bendy kissed his cheek and placed his finger into his hole. The ink human gasped from the sudden feeling. When Bendy stuck it deeper, it was heaven for the sheep. He didn't even know heaven existed in a place like this. Yet he found it. But even heaven hurt a little. 

He gripped onto Bendy's shoulder as and pushed another one inside. That was when he moaned. "Ooh~ M-Master..." He has never called Bendy that before. The demon decided he wanted to hear more of that. 'After this he'll call me a lot more than just Master~', Bendy thought to himself. "You are a naughty sheep, you do know that right?" He purred in his ear, his fingers pressing against his prostate. "Aah! Y-Yes I am~!" He cries out. Bendy considered adding another one, but decided to just work with these two and make him beg for it. He began to scissor him, sending waves of pleasure down Sammy. He went slower, forcing a small desperate whimper out of Sammy. The demon could already feel his cock forming from that. "Beg for it." He muttered in his sheep's ear. Sammy needed this so badly... He never realized how bad he wanted it... "Please..." He said lowly, voice dripping with desire and want. Bendy's fingers moved even slower, further testing Sammy's patience, loyalty, and obedience all at once. "Please what~?" Bendy spoke in a seductive mocking tone. Sammy couldn't take it anymore. Looking into Bendy's only visible eye, he said; "Please, Master... Make me yours and claim me..." ...That was not what Bendy was expecting, it was better than what he expected. Sammy really knew how to turn him on by just talking. Bendy was impressed at him. A light grey blush appeared on the devil's face as he grinned. "Good sheep~" He praised lightly. Sammy's heart fluttered at that.

He took his fingers out and brought his claws back. The sheep felt something poking his thigh so he looked down and got nervous again, his stomach tying up in knots. Bendy knew exactly what he was staring at, his hard tentacle-like cock. It twitched and throbbed a little, it already had pre-cum on the tip. Pretty big too, at least 13 inches. "Like what you see?" The demon teased. Sammy blushed as his head filled with thoughts. How was that going to fit in him? Was it going to hurt? If so, then how bad was it going to hurt? Sammy opened his mouth to speak. "My Lord, h-how is that going to..." he trailed off, but Bendy understood, nodding slowly. "Relax, my sheep, it will fit." He assured him and gently rubbed his back. The prophet looked back up at him with concern and worry. Bendy rubbed his cheek underneath his mask with his other hand. Sammy closed his eyes and leaned into the touch. "Do you trust me?" Bendy asked. Sammy, without hesitation, replied. "I trust you, my Lord, always." Bendy smiled. "Good boy," He pushed him down onto the thick tentacle, very slowly to get him used to the feeling. He could feel his hole expanding as Bendy went a little deeper, inch by inch. Sammy whimpered out in pain. It felt so... Alien. So different and weird, and yet, it felt so good to do this. He liked it.

Sammy took a deep breath and tried to relax a little, as he felt tense. He felt it sting more, meaning that Bendy was going deeper. Tears pricked the sides of Sammy's eyes a little. Soon, he was fully in and Sammy sighed softly in pleasure. He knew this was real now, but he still couldn't fully believe it. "Mmm, you're so big..." Sammy mutters, still in disbelief. Bendy gave the first official thrust into him and Sammy cried out softly in pain and pleasure. Meanwhile, Bendy growled in pleasure. He did it again and Sammy already started to plead and moan for more. Of course, Bendy complied, and wasted no time in fucking Sammy at a faster pace. It didn't take much for Sammy's mask to fall off from his face because of the fast pace. It dropped to the floor with a small thud. The two didn't even bother to pick it up, too busy focusing on their bodies and the pleasure surging through them, like electric currents.

Immense pleasure was all that Sammy felt, due to the the pain being covered by pleasure. "Oh, Master♡!" His moans were loud, and he was grateful that they were alone. Sammy hoped that he wouldn't stop if he randomly decided to. Sammy felt that this was a wonderful reward for all of his good work. Bendy moved his prophet up and down, almost always hitting his sweet spot. "You feel so tight~" Bendy cooed in between pants and growls of excitement.

Pre-cum dripped from his tip and droplets of it fell. Sammy felt his climax fast approaching, but held it back for Bendy, plus he didn't want to finish so soon. Bendy moved even faster, so it became harder to hold it back. Also his Lord whispering dirty things in his ear didn't make it any easier. Mewls, moans, growls, and skin slapping on skin, and panting, was all that could be heard from the echoing in the room. "Ahh~! M-My wonderful savior~!" The prophet cried out. The demon looked at him slightly confused, but smiled and kissed him passionately as well as rough. Sammy tried to warn him about his up coming climax by trying to pull away from the kiss, but Bendy swirled and wrapped his tongue around his. The prophet moans into his mouth as he finishes. His white liquid sprayed over Bendy's and his abdomen. Bendy pulled away and fucked him even harder, leaving a small chain of saliva on both of their lips. He moved at such insane speeds that no human could go to. Sammy tends to forget that his Lord is not human. How could he forget such a simple thing? Sammy figured that he'd be sore by the end of their mating session. Bendy growled lowly and bit down on Sammy's neck, refusing to let it go. The demon suddenly remembered to be a bit more gentle with Sammy, in order to not hurt him. He carefully bit him again but tenderly. It was not enough to break the skin, but it was enough to feel it there. Bendy's claws began to lightly dig into Sammy's hips. Sammy absolutely loved this. The feeling of his Lord hitting that good spot in him was wonderful and exhilarating.

Bendy slowed down again, so very close to climaxing but wanted to tease his prophet more. Sammy looked at him in confusion and wondered if he did something wrong. He wanted to move up and down on Bendy but reframed from doing so. The demon released his neck gently. "You know what to do," He purred with a small devious smirk. 'Oh no, not again,' Sammy thought to himself. He cleared his throat and regained his thoughts. "Master, please release in me~" he whimpers, feeling very dirty, his hand stroking Bendy's chest lustfully. Sammy could feel that he was close, it was like a sense in a way. He leaned in, close enough for a kiss, but he doesn't go for it. Instead he whispers: "Bendy..." He murmured hotly. "My Lord, my master, please..."

Bendy loved this side to Sammy. His sweet seductive voice speaking to him and whispering to him, oh it was almost too much! His tentacle throbbed from his words and he resumed the thrusts and out came out the moans out of him again. "You are such a disgusting sinner, wanting this from me~" He purred again. Finally after 3 more thrusts, he came into him with a pleased growl as he bit down on his shoulder to claim him as his. "Ahh..." Sammy moaned softly, feeling his hot liquids fill him. It felt so good, like drinking warm tea when it's cold outside. Both were tired and panting, but they needed to sleep somewhere comfortable. The demon pulled out and watched his fluids leave in drops. Sammy felt pain in his rear as Bendy picked him up bridal style, and made a ink portal which led them to the room with the black door that was locked.

He gently placed his companion in the bed, tucked him in, and went in with him. The room had posters on the walls and the large bed that they slept on, was made out of ink entirely. If Sammy wasn't so tired, he would've guessed that Bendy made this room. The room also had a closet and one dresser. Not a lot of things in there. Bendy felt Sammy snuggle up with him and sigh happily. His tail swished slightly on the bed. He smiled a bit at him. "My Lord...?" He muttered, eyes closed. "Yes, my sheep?" He replied back. Sammy moved even closer to him and laid his head on his chest, hearing his very slow heartbeat. Normal people would question his slow heartbeat, they'd be concerned about his health, but Sammy didn't care at all. "T-Thank you..." He said softly, feeling truly blessed from this experience. The demon grinned at him and kissed his forehead. "Not a problem," he replied back and nuzzled Sammy. Sammy giggled. "Master, I...I love you..." he admitted. The demon stiffened but Sammy didn't notice. Bendy already knew that, and it still caught him off guard. Anyone could see or could have predicted it. He rolled his eyes playfully and smiled. "I know that~" He replied as he kissed and nuzzled his cheek. Sammy smiled a little before falling asleep first. 

Sammy certainly wouldn't forget this moment. But would it be greedy for him to wonder if this would happen again?

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. A demon hungry for a sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ink Demon is in heat... However he knows exactly who would help him...

Sammy slept peacefully, having a dream about his Lord again. His dream was about them getting married and having kids. Definitely his weirdest dream. Meanwhile, Bendy stayed up for a while longer. He pondered on what Sammy said to him. "Master, I...I love you..." The words echoed in his head over and over, did he love Sammy? Even if he didn't, could he? Would he? What if the Lost Ones and Searchers stopped worshipping him because he's having sex with his prophet? So many questions in his head, yet not enough answers. The demon gazed over at his prophet whose arms were wrapped around him. He sighed softly and decided to go to sleep. The demon had better things to think about than just feelings for his prophet.

Bendy woke up first, rubbing Sammy's shoulders to wake him up gently. The prophet smiled in his sleep and murmured something. The demon began to nuzzle him instead. Finally, his eyes opened, slowly to get used to the dim lights of the bedroom. He wished he could stay here forever, but he knows he had to go. This is Bendy's territory, and he's just taking temporary residence. About 15 minutes later, Bendy led Sammy once again into a ink portal. They both walked in a bathroom with showers. Sammy figured that they were emergency showers for people who got ink on them, or perhaps people who worked until nighttime. Bendy showered in a different shower than him. Only ink water came out of them, but on some, water came out instead. After he was showered and dressed, Bendy teleported him back to the Music Department.

That was weeks ago, although to Sammy, it feels like months. He wished it would happen again. He missed the pleasure and pain he felt in his rear. He missed Bendy giving him hickeys, which has faded away from his neck and shoulder. What if he wasn't doing it again because he found someone else? Or worse... What if he wasn't impressed with Sammy because he thought Sammy was incompetent or annoying? Bendy never visited him since they mated... Come to think of it, Sammy hasn't seen Bendy lately. It could be anything, really. Sammy cannot read his Lord's mind, he may never know the answer. The prophet decides to try to not think about it, for it will make him feel heavy regret. He tried to put it in the back of his mind. He tries to think about something else, something that makes him pleased. 

Instead, he attempts to play or write some music to forget about it. He wrote down some piano notes on a sheet of paper with droplets of ink on it. Now all he needed to do was to find a piano. Luckily, he knew where it was. He walked for a bit, waving to Searchers that seemed happy to see him, before finding it. Sammy opened a door, holding the music sheets, and walked in. In the room was chairs, a violin, a banjo, a cello, and finally a piano. Sammy walked over and sat down on the stool under the piano. He took the stool out and he placed the music sheets on music stand on the piano and began to play, his worries temporarily fading into the music. Sammy smiled, it has been so long since he has played this and he still knows how to play. He was amazed at himself in a way.

Every 6 months or so, the ink demon went into heat. Usually, he took of it on his own, but this time he didn't feel like doing that. Instead, he felt heavy lust for Sammy Lawrence. Ever since he took his virginity weeks ago, all he could think about now was how badly he wanted it to happen again. He didn't do that for himself, but to also reward his prophet. Bendy sat on his throne, gazing at his sharp claws and wondering if he should pay a visit to Sammy. This heat is so strong, he doubts that going solo would help him at this point. With no other alternative, he gets up and creates a portal on a nearby wall. He walks in, and officially beginning the hunt for Sammy. Searchers saw his presence and greeted him with utmost respect. Bendy greeted them as well and smiled a bit. Bendy always had excellent hearing so he could quickly pinpoint where a sound was coming from. Currently, he heard faint piano noises. It could only be Sammy. The Lost Ones rarely came upstairs, and the Searchers cannot even reach the piano keys and they can't even play properly. He knew it was him. Bendy began to follow the noises, excited to find his sheep and give him pleasure and hopefully be done with this heat.

Sammy played a simple song, not too complex, but just something to get his mind off of Bendy. He heard the door creak, as he heard footsteps next. He immediately stopped playing. Sammy turned around to find Bendy behind him. His breath caught in his throat. What was he doing here? The prophet almost fell as he stood up, due to his knees already quaking. "M-My Lord..." He stammered, his heart hammering in his chest, his face growing hotter and hotter. The demon just smiled at him, enjoying his nervousness. His tail swished around with excitement. He got closer, caressing Sammy's cheek. "Why are you so nervous, my sheep~?" His voice sounding very seductive and amused. Bendy's smile turned into a grin as he put his claws on his cheeks, feeling Sammy's face heat up from his touch. The prophet attempted to get his thoughts together, but it seemed that his thoughts just kept going, as if they were gears in the ink machine. The sheep took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind to speak. "Y-You're intimidating, my Lord..." He answers weakly, his answer not entirely the truth, but also not a lie. He just said the only coherent thing on his mind. Bendy moved even closer to his blushing prophet. "Oh, am I~?" He purred in his ear, sending shivers directly down Sammy's spine, and arousal in his groin. He knew it was sort of a lie, but it didn't tamper with his arousal. Even though Sammy was no longer a virgin, he still acted like one. Perhaps that's what Bendy liked most about him, his adorable flustered personality. The demon chuckled lowly, knowing he wouldn't reply to his question. He placed rough kisses and bites on Sammy's neck. Bendy felt the mask nick at him a little as he did so. The sheep yelped out in surprise and pleasure. 

He has been waiting for this for awhile now. Thanks to his patience, he is finally being rewarded. Or maybe the heat cycle that came every 6 months... The point is, he's grateful it's happening. 'Oh how I've missed this, how I've missed you...' Sammy thought in his head. Sammy could already feel the arousal in his groin region. His arousal grew higher when Bendy suddenly picked up Sammy and placed him on the top of the piano with a small thud. Sammy looked up at him as his back pressed against the piano. There was a bulge in his overalls. He wasted no time in taking off his clothes and dropping them to the floor. "What a tasty little lamb~" He purred and growled seductively and processed beautiful sight in front of him. Sammy panting softly as he looked up at him from behind the mask, his face burning, his cock half hard, legs slightly spread open... Quite a sight indeed. The demon placed his claws on his legs and spread them more open. Bendy entered him roughly, his tentacle fully in him with just one hard thrust, too bothered by his heat cycle to tease his prophet. 

Usually, with humans, it would be a challenge to enter a person without much preparation. However, Bendy is not a human, Sammy kind of is but not entirely. They're both made out of ink, inside and out. Ink is a liquid, so it makes this process much easier. The demon went rougher in his prophet, gripping onto his hips. His claws digging into Sammy's skin a little. But it only added to the pleasure. 

The tentacle squirmed inside of Sammy with every thrust. It continuously hit his sweet spot and around his hole repetitively. "Ahh~! M-My Lord~!" Sammy cried out. The piano creaked, squeaked and groaned as Bendy moved in and out of Sammy. The prophet actually became concerned about loud he was being and if Searchers could possibly hear him. But his concern was quickly washed away by immense pleasure and slight pain that he felt with every thrust. Suddenly, Bendy hiked up on of Sammy's leg on his shoulder, trying a slightly different angle. His claws remaining on his leg. Sammy's moans increased, meaning he loved this new position, Bendy noted. "M-Master~!!" 

Bendy reached down with his other claw and took off Sammy's mask. He gazed into his eyes for a couple of seconds. He leaned in and rested his head on his neck, the mask would have made Bendy uncomfortable, and probably would have nudged at his dripping neck or cheek. All Sammy could hear was Bendy's soft pants and passionate growls in his ear. "Oh, such a good sheep~" He cooed softly in his ear, gradually picking up the pace to very rough and almost inhuman speeds. The demon was almost certain that the piano might break just from the way it creaked and groaned even more. Ink was splattered and made a small puddle. Bendy bit down hard on Sammy's shoulder, droplets of ink blood dripping into his mouth. He wanted to claim Sammy, let him know that he's his. Sammy yelped out from the slight pain. The taste wasn't that bad, but Bendy didn't want to try it again, in fear of hurting Sammy too badly. He pulled away from his shoulder to gently lick the wound and kiss it, as if he was apologizing without words.

"Aah~!! M-Master, let me-Ooh~!" Sammy tried to warn him but failed to do so. Sammy could barely get out a proper sentence without stuttering or his moans getting in the way. Luckily, Bendy knew what he was saying or implying and nodded. He wrapped his claws around his shaft amusingly, watching how it pulsed and twitched. Bendy gave it a few strokes before watching Sammy's eyes roll almost back into his head and let out a breathy moan with a weak smile. His white liquids spilling like milk, droplets on his abdomen and some getting on his chest as well as Bendy's claws. 'So adorable,' Bendy thought to himself, grinning at his prophet. His tentacle throbbed inside him. "Bendy~♡" Sammy's voice sounded so soft and lustful. That somehow pushed him to the edge. Finally, he came inside of him with deep growl. Sammy loved that familiar feeling of warmth shooting through his rear. He let out another moan from that. If Sammy was somehow even more pleasured, he would have fainted by now, possibly sooner than that.

The demon felt relieved that part 1 of his heat was over. But he knows he doesn't end that quickly. No, it takes about a full week for it to end. They'd have to do this again.

He panted heavily and so did Sammy. He gently released his leg and looked at Sammy. Bendy's heart pounded in his chest just from looking at him, or maybe lack of oxygen. He nuzzled and purred softly into his prophet's neck. The ink human smiled a bit. Bendy pulled out and let droplets of cum drip onto the floor and piano keys. Sammy sighed lightly. He felt tired again, but happy that this happened. Sammy wonders if he'll stop getting tired after sex. The sheep stood up slowly, getting used to the feeling between his legs. The demon could tell that he needed help. He carefully picked him up and carried him to his room. He rested his clothes and mask on stomach and abdomen. He decided that the trip to his bedroom would be too long for Sammy. Plus, he was tired too. He made a ink portal, stepped through it, and ended up in Sammy's room. Meanwhile, a couple of Searchers walked in and investigated the room, curious where those sounds were coming from.

Sammy's room had plushes and cutouts of Bendy. A big plush of Bendy on his decently sized bed, which he slept with at night. It also had a desk, and a bookshelf which had about ten books. He placed his sheep's things on the desk with one hand. He used that same hand remove the plush from the bed, causing it to land on the floor. He then gently lowered Sammy on the bed, he moved a little bit, but still was half asleep. Bendy decided to tuck him in as well. The demon thought he looked kind of cute while he slept. Part of him wanted to sleep besides him, but he decided against it.

Bendy placed his hand on the knob of the door, ready to leave, but he heard a familiar voice speaking. "My Lord...?" Sammy murmured, his eyes opening a little. "Please come back..." Bendy figured that Sammy missed Bendy's contact. Bendy began to have second thoughts about his decision. The demon sighed softly and shrugged. 'Why not?' He thought to himself. It's not like he had better things to do. He goes back inside to find Sammy still lying in his bed, half asleep and half awake. He went into a spooning position and wrapped his arms around Sammy's waist, his tail once again swished happily at this. Bendy pressed a small kiss to Sammy's neck before purring a little. Why did he do this? Bendy had no idea as to why. Maybe he did love him after all... Just maybe...

In the morning, (or night), Bendy woke up first again and Sammy woke up after him without Bendy nuzzling or nudging him awake this time. "Morning, my wonderful sheep~" He mumbled to him as he kissed his cheek with a grin. Sammy smiled and noticed that his Lord's arms were wrapped around his waist. "G-Good morning, my Lord." He replies back, nervously as he blushed hard from recalling last night's events. "I have to tell you something..." The demon said, releasing him as he sat up on the bed, Sammy did the same thing as well. His rear end stinging as he hissed a little in pain, due to last night. Bendy heard this hiss and wondered if he was okay. He also felt slight pain in his shoulder where Bendy bit him. 

But that wasn't important to Sammy right now.

The only important thing to him right now is what Bendy had to say. He hoped that they could finally be in a relationship, despite being a prophet and a Lord. "I have been thinking..." Bendy started and Sammy listened to him intensely. He turned to Sammy and grasped his hands, Sammy gasped lightly as he looked down and Bendy intertwined their fingers. Bendy has never done this before. He looked back up to Bendy, his eyes showing a variety of emotions; shocked, flustered, and confused. "My Lord?" He questioned softly. The demon didn't say a word as he pressed his lips against Sammy's, passionately and causing his sheep to kiss him back, almost hesitantly. The kiss wasn't rushed or messy, instead it was calm and sweet. They kissed for at least 30 seconds before Bendy ended the kiss and let go of his hands and lifted Sammy into his lap. "I love you, Samuel." He said admitted softly. Sammy was stunned now, his heart pounding in his chest. He had no idea of how to feel. He's been waiting for this for years, and now it's coming true. Sammy gently pecked the demon's ink-covered cheek. A bit of light gray could be seen on Bendy's face. "I love you too, Master." The sheep replied, love and admiration in his tone. The demon chuckled and caressed Sammy's cheek. "I know." He replies with a small smile.

Sammy felt that this was the beginning of beautiful relationship, so did Bendy.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is it. End of the story and stuff. I really appreciate all the support! Don't worry, I will definitely make more porn (and fluff too,) of these two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hope you enjoyed the story! It is only first one and my first time writing anything like this, so if you see or notice any mistakes, please notify me at once. I take constructive criticism very well, so don't be afraid! P.S sorry for killing Henry...


End file.
